User blog:MrSolomon/MGQ Fanfic: The Doctor's Assistant (Promestein Fanfic)
Well one late night I decided to write the prologue to a fanfic of this game. It takes place shortly before Luka's quest began and it shows the tale of myself and Promestein. I know the whole "My Waifu" thing gets done. I dunno when the 1st chapter will be done. But I will upload the prologue for now. 'The Doctor's Assistant: By Solomon Massis. ' 'Prologue: The Fateful Meeting. ' My name, is Solomon. I'm a young man of 20 from Port Natalia. Trained long and arduously for the day of my baptism and to be finally among the heroes of the land. Or so I thought as the day I was to receive said baptism, I was stricken with a horrible stomach virus and was bedridden for a few days. "Heh.. What terrible luck." I said to myself laying in my bed of my small house. A fake hero if you would call it that. Though I've done odd jobs here and there as a swordsman at arms , I cannot call myself a hero technically. Though an innkeeper when I stayed at Iliasburg did tell me that the actions of one determine if they are or aren't a hero. But I did hear rumors baptized heroes have looked more and more... disappointing. Though not to brag, compared to some baptized warriors I have held off the local wild monsters much better. I mostly do it in self defense. One of my jobs on this day would change my life. One to investigate a strange manor which some young men, and women, disappeared when entering. Rumors of ghosts kept coming up. So I just had to do the right thing as it's said many men come back tormented and filled with nightmares leaving them unable to work. So I packed my bag, grabbed my blade, and caught a cart to San Ilia. Little did I know, my life was about to change. For better or for worse was up to debate. "So where you headed?" Said the cart driver. "I often have you catching rides to various places in Southern Sentora Mr... What was it again?" "Solomon, and to San Ilia. I'll be sure to pay by the way." I happily say to the cart driver Theodore. We met a few times and he's helped me get around a lot in my work for hire times. "Ah right! Mr. Solomon!" He chuckled. Mr. Solomon was what some folks called me. Though I can't do the 'Mr. Solomon is my father routine.' as my father, Sir Tom as he was known to be addressed as, is a retired hero. Many don't know this because often I was compared to him. Especially growing up and preparing for my missed baptism. The cart arrived in San Ilia and I gladly paid the gentleman for the ride. The gorgeous castle and the town surrounding it were all too familiar. I come and go here regularly. Thankfully the cart wasn't stopped to deal with a local lamia that often stops male travelers for a meal this time. Though she came the last three times in a row. Thankfully we fled before she got angry each time. I checked my supplies and decided to head towards the manor in daytime. Not about any ghost paranoia, just it's best to approach possible monster habitats during the daytime. While walking by I see a strange man promoting what appeared to be bottled water at his shop. Seems to be making some profit as many seemingly frightened passerby's are buying it. "Excuse me sir," he said smiling, "Might I interest you in some Anti-ghost water?" He shows me a bottle similar to the 'Ilias Anti-monster Holy Water' some nut job from Ilias Kreuz tried scamming people for back in the day. "Ghosts? I don't think actual spirits haunt here." I spoke to him confident, there are Ghost Girls, and you can raise Zombies using magic. I've read enough Monster Encyclopedias to know some ghost sightings are energy reviving undead or forming into monsters. "Ah but you are wrong. The manor is full of them. Including the spirit of a young girl who once lived in the manor." He mentions the story of the young wealthy girl Frederika who died of an illness which caused her family to abandon their manor out of depression. Though I think for a moment, as most of the rumors and the job request mention her being seen, I shake my head and decline; "No thanks, if things go wrong I know when to turn around and retreat." Still feeling confident, I continue before it gets too close to sunset. I arrive at the manor and stare at the window on the first story, just faintly I see a young girl walking by. "A little girl? Seems the ghost was just a girl calling this place home." I approach the door but just before I open it, I hear a faint conversation. I quickly go to a broken window on the side and hide listening and watching. As the young girl and what sounds like an older woman are talking. "It seems everything here is running smoothly Chrome. Excellent work." Came from the older voice. A woman with long brown hair, a soulless gaze, and a lab coat. Occasionally various noises could be heard in the distance, I ignored them and focused on the two inside. "Yes. And soon my experiments shall be complete thanks to your help." I see the young girl as she spoke, looking different than a normal girl. Her dark nurse-like outfit and hat, different skin tone, small horns, and strange eyes. This wasn't a human girl, from this perspective, a younger succubus. But a powerful one, I sense some power from her. "And my masterpiece, Frederika, is reaching flawless form. This manor was an excellent laboratory." I hear the name of the girl who died here a long time ago. I look around the lobby of the mansion, but I don't see Frederika around. I realized now, this girl, was a necromancer. Those moans and howls, the supposed spirits and disappearances. Zombies and their victims. As for the doctor, it seems she is a leader in this, aiding the girl in her experiments. A potential zombie army could conquer the continent if it's not stopped. I have to warn the king, he'll send back-up. Troops that can aid me in stopping this. I quickly stand and begin to run back to town. But sadly, I should've stayed hidden. "It seems we have an eavesdropper." said the Doctor as she snapped her fingers, suddenly my path was cut off by what appeared to be a harpy. But it was different, strange metallic structure and appearance, it seemed lifeless yet very powerful. Not undead like the necromancer's creation, mechanical and organic at the same time. "Where do you think you're going. You'd never escape with speed like that." Said the harpy, blocking my path ready to dart in any direction I turn instantly. "Excellent work Hainuwelle. Your speed will soon surpass the Succubus Queen once I finish my experiments." The doctor said walking out the manor. The young girl, Chrome as I heard, stood in the doorway smiling. "Now then, who are you?" She examines me, I reach for my sword when she smirks. "I wouldn't if I were you, you'd rather be alive correct?" I look behind me seeing the harpy, Hainuwelle, readying her talons. My speed would never be enough, so I stand still at least to preserve my own life. "Look, I was taking the task of the manor disappearances, I promise to keep this all secret if you spare me." I never back down from my word. But I don't think two beings with experimental intentions would bother trusting me. "Smart man, but I believe something can be done to ensure you won't talk." The doctor looks back to Chrome. "I have plenty of test subjects here, but he is unbaptized so I'm sure his energy would fuel my zombies greatly." I immediately shudder hearing Chrome. Feeding zombies, my own energy? I'd sooner take my chances in a one on one with the strange harpy creature. "Surely that isn't necessary," I panic and sweat as I say, "I'm Solomon, traveling arms for hire," At least when I think I'm ready to travel beyond Southern Sentora. "I'm sure we can work out a sort of deal to spare my life and keep this meeting a secret." However neither the Doctor or the Necromancer seem convinced. My fate is sealed, either as a zombie's sextoy, a necromancer's test dummy, or a mechanical harpy's victim. The doctor looks at me however, and smirks. "I normally never would think of this," she suddenly said, "but I must ask, when you travel, are you fascinated with what you see?" I couldn't believe it, suddenly someone interested in my traveling? Well I think it would delay my death, or worse, so I decided to tell her; "Actually, I never traveled the world like I dreamed to. So many places, so many people. I was never baptized and was training and raising the money to begin an expedition to eventually reach Hellgondo and face the Monster Lord. But I'd definitely be fascinated by this world. And would be interested in learning many secrets along the way." The doctor nodded. "You wish to travel this world, seek out its secrets and learn everything about it. All while pursuing every one of those heroes goals." She shook her head, "I wouldn't waste time going after the Monster Lord as you are, but your dream of learning the mysteries of the world intrigues me." I couldn't believe it, my dream of knowledge was being acknowledged for once. Most people just called me weird but she just brightened up this grim situation. "Thanks! May I ask for your name?" I curiously asked. "My name is Promestein," She looked at me as she said, "I gave the humans fire." she looked back at Chrome and said, "Not to worry Chrome, this man will be coming with me. He, like us, seeks the truth." "Aww man! He seemed perfect too." She said irritated, as her newest experimental guinea pig was taken away. "What? I'm coming with you?" I said shocked. But where? "To my lab of course, you share an ambition similar to that of my subordinates. We serve the Goddess and pursue our ambitions. 'The Seekers of Truth' who wish to learn the secrets of existence." As Promestein spoke, I couldn't believe it. A group of individuals pursuing the world's greatest secrets. It's amazing. Though my curiosity would never go that far. "Now then Solomon, would you come with me to my lab, and join me as an apprentice of sorts? If you choose not to, Chrome may decide to chase you down and keep you as her own." As she said that, Chrome smiled and I knew full well it was like we both read her mind. I nodded and happily said; "Yes, I'll help anyways I can and learn alongside you and the other Seekers of Truth." Fascinated by her words, she smirked as she began chanting, suddenly I saw her transparent angel wings and halo, shocked by the appearance and beauty. A real angel. Suddenly we warped away from the manor. And the rest of my life, as Promesteins apprentice, assistant, and sadly test subject, began. ___Prologue End___ So what do you think? My lack of Chapter 3 knowledge may lead to flaws in the fan-fic. And my story writing is kind of bad in my opinion. Hope it turns out great. Category:Blog posts